1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel thermoelectric material, the structure thereof, its method of manufacture and use, and more particularly relates to a foamed multiple thermocouple. This application is a continuation-in-part of my previously filed application for a Foamed Nuclear Cell, filed Mar. 12, 1984 having Ser. No. 588,344.
2. History of the Prior Art
Multiple junction thermoelectric devices or thermocouples are known in the prior art. Examples of patents disclosing such devices are as follows:
______________________________________ 3,256,701 Henderson 3,269,871 Kilt et al 3,285,018 Henderson et al 3,343,373 Henderson et al 3,358,162 Krake et al 3,780,425 Penn et al 3,821,053 Wilcox ______________________________________